The End
by Amicia-Isilee
Summary: Raye sees the end of the silver millenium, the end of her friends and family. What will she do?


The End  
  
I sit back brushing my long red-black hair back from my face. I have just finished reading the fire for what will happen to the people of earth and the moon. I am a priestess and I know that I may seem too young for this job, but I have been taught well in my 15 years of life. The disturbing images I have seen here will require me to leave this wonderful palace on the moon and return to my own elegant but humble palace. On Mars I will be able to concentrate better and I will have a clearer head.  
  
"Raye! Raye are you finished yet?" Serena, my best friend, calls from the other end of the hall. My dark brown eyes brighten as I hear her voice.  
  
"Of course Meatball Head," I call back as she enters my room.  
  
Her elegant white dress with gold lining is stunning on her. Her golden hair is up in her usual style, two meatball shaped buns almost on the top of her head with long ponytails coming out from the buns that reach the floor. Serena's ocean blue eyes look disapprovingly at my soot-covered kimono.  
  
"Raye don't call me that and just look at your kimono," she chides, "It's filthy and that one's my favorite. You've been sitting too close to the fire again. If you keep doing that then you're going to burn your hair."  
  
"I know. Give me a minute and I'll change into something decent," I tell the princess and leave to go change. I go into my dressing room and change into my long red dress that I usually wear and brush the soot out of my hair. When I return Serena is looking out of my window at earth.  
  
"He will come back, you know," I say, startling her. "He may even come back tonight, you never know."  
  
"But you do," Serena replies before changing the subject, "So, what do you want to do, hang around here in your hot, sooty old room, or go find Ami and the others for some fun?"  
  
"Well hanging around here sounds good," I start, and seeing the princess's face fall, I continue, "but not as fun as going out!"  
  
Seeing Serena instantly brighten I bolt out the door and towards the library where I know we will find Ami. When we get there I see Ami where I knew she would be, curled up in a big armchair reading a novel. I start to enter the library and I feel something over whelm me.  
  
***********  
  
"Raye? Raye! Wake up!" Serena commands while shaking me.  
  
"No," I mumble before opening my eyes.  
  
"Raye what happened? Did you feel something? Is it gone now?" Serena asks franticly.  
  
"Um...princess? I think she tripped over the foot stool over there," Ami states, pointing to the low stool.  
  
Serena looks up at the blue haired girl, "Oh, well what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Do you want to read something with me?" Ami asks then giggles at Serena's face of horror.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to lie down for a while. I've got a headache from that spill I took," I tell the girls before getting up and waving farewell to the princesses. I need to get away so I could ask the queen if I may go home for a while.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in the evening~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Queen Serenity I feel that I must leave this wonderful place for a while to go my home. I need to rest properly, and as you know with your daughter around I'll never get any rest whatsoever. I also must consult the Great Fire at home," I explain to the queen. Queen Serenity sits on her throne. Her daughter is almost an exact likeness to her, only her clothes have no gold lining and hair is pure white.  
  
"If you feel you absolutely must, then I will grant your request. You may leave tonight and stay as long as you like but you may not be gone longer than the next ball."  
  
"Thank you my Queen," I say as I bow and leave the throne room and return to my own.  
  
My room in this palace looks exactly like my own room on Mars. I pack my kimonos and a few other things that I absolutely need. I will leave as quickly as I can, before Serena can find out and beg me to stay. If she catches up to me then I will end up staying and I cannot do that.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~ On Mars~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It feels good to be home but I miss my friends. I have been home for a week and I have consulted the Great Fire three times already. I started getting my visions in pictures a few days ago. And I always get the same picture, the Moon Kingdom in ruins. The horrible end. No more Silver Millennium. The end of the greatest kingdom in the universe. The thought of it disturbes me, no more gentle Queen Serenity.  
  
  
  
* FLASH *  
  
The view is of earth, a pretty one if there weren't partially blocked by thousands of people coming to get the people of the Moon. Now the earth is totally blocked by a large black "cloud" that has an evil grin fixed upon its face.  
  
"Ha ha! The moon will be mine! All it will be mine!" croaked a particularly ugly looking lady who called herself Queen Beryl.  
  
* Flash *  
  
  
  
I finally have a name but I could tell no one. There is always a consequence for everything that happens. Some are good and some are bad, they all depend on what you've done. I know the future and no one is supposed to know that. I know that if I go back to the moon palace then I will tell someone and my punishment will only be worse.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~At The Ball~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The visions have been getting more and more frequent everyday now. I get more information every hour. I know that the princess and everyone else will survive, everyone except the queen. It may seem cold hearted, but I'm glad the queen won't live. If she did then none of the rest of us would survive.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Serena! No! My precious daughter. I won't let them do this to you. I won't let them take away your future. Moon Cosmic Power!" the queen raised her scepter at all the demons running wild. A pink light shot out. All of them disappeared, but it was too late. Every one was dead, even I. Only the advisors, Luna and Artemis, remained.  
  
"There's only one thing left to do now," The queen said as a tear spattered onto the ground. The advisors looked up sadly at the queen knowing that this would be the last time they would see her.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A tear rolls down my solemn face and splatters onto my elegant red ball dress. "I need to get out of here before anyone sees me," I think as I head out onto the balcony. Serena is standing on the edge of the balcony in her usual dress, looking up at Earth.  
  
"Princess Serena!" a deep male voice shouts up from the ground. "Princess I have some bad news." It must be Darien a Prince from Earth.  
  
"You cannot come to the ball?" Serena asks  
  
"If it were only that Princess. Serious attacks on earth have been happening lately and now there are threats of an attack of the moon," Darien replies and I watch from behind a pillar.  
  
I have seen this conversation before in one of my visions, but it is sadder in real life. I know now that we would soon be in the future.  
  
  
  
"Ha! The moon shall be mine! None can stop me now!" states Queen Beryl as she lands on the moon. It was time to fight. I hear the advisors telling the sailor scouts to prepare for battle.  
  
That's my cue. I take out my pen and shout, "Mars Prism Power!" My transformation takes me from long elegant ball dress to short informal battle skirt. The other defenders are beginning their attacks and I join them.  
  
"Mercury Bubble Blast!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
All the attacks are absorbed by High Queen Metallia. She laughs as she sends the energy back, magnified by ten. We are blown back into the walls of the palace.  
  
I hear Queen Serenity shout, "Serena! No!" and I know that it will all be over soon. This is it the end of the Silver Millennium. I look around and see all the other scouts scattered around the palace grounds, defeated for the last time in this age. I look at the queen and see her raise her scepter for her final attack, the advisors at her feet.  
  
"Goodbye my queen," I manage to say before everything goes black. 


End file.
